Chiquita
}} is the head of Kasper Hekmatyar's bodyguard detail. She was previously a member of Koko's Squad and is Lehm's ex-wife. Appearance Chiquita has fair skin, and short, dark hair with some of her fringe usually falling between her eyes and to the left of her left eye and a tattoo of a encircled by a sun's rays on her right forearm. In the anime she has green eyes and black hair. Overall she appears quite youthful despite the implication that she is as veteran a soldier as Lehm. In addition to the standard black combat uniform worn by Kasper Hekmatyar's bodyguards she has worn various civilian outfits. Personality Chiquita largely projects a calm demeanor and typically has a lazy smile on her face, but can be ruthless when the situation warrants it. Like the other bodyguards with the exception of Jonah, she has not expressed qualms about how Kasper Hekmatyar conducts business. Relationships .]] It was revealed by Mao that Chiquita and her ex-husband Lehm have had a turbulent relationship, having married and divorced each other repeatedly.Episode 9 After going their separate ways, they now share a stable professional relationship. She is the most trusted of Kasper Hekmatyar's bodyguard detail and acts as his right hand, usually staying close to him. The other three bodyguards defer to her after Kasper. Kasper also tends to talk to Chiquita the most out of the four and she has more leeway in how they interact. She has a good relationship with Valmet stemming from when they both worked for Koko. Chiquita gave Jonah the nickname of "Misha" ("bear cub") after learning about his rebellion at the base and became quite attached to him, and was even openly affectionate with him after they worked alongside each other for two years. She was surprised when Jonah asked to be released from service and was upset with Kasper, punching and even kicking the back of his seat after he agreed to let Jonah go, although she accepted his decision. Abilities A highly skilled soldier, Chiquita can move very quickly and stealthily. She is proficient with a variety of firearms and skilled in ing. Equipment *Combat knife: Chiquita uses a combat knife with a serrated edge and blunt tip, making it very effective for slashing. *FN P90 TR: The standard primary weapon of Kasper's bodyguards following the MP5. *AKS-74U: Equipped by the bodyguards during the timeskip. History .]] Chiquita's background was not revealed. She and her ex-husband, Lehm, were previously bodyguards for Floyd Hekmatyar. Along with Wiley, the three of them were the first members of Koko's Squad.Chapter 52 Chiquita may have left around the time of Valmet's recruitment as they both share a mutual respect. She then began working for Kasper, making her the only bodyguard to have worked for all three Hekmatyars. Three months before Jonah joined Koko's Squad, he rebelled against the deputy commander at the base in a certain Western Asian country where he was stationed in order to avenge the death of Malka by killing Yusuf Gasud. Following Yusuf's death Kasper arrived with his bodyguards. The surrounded the warehouse Jonah was in and under the cover of a smoke grenade, Chiquita was able to swiftly rush in and subdue him. The rest of the bodyguards then entered followed by Kasper. After meeting with Jonah and realising what had happened, he told Jonah that the latter owed him for killing his men and Chiquita cut his bonds before locking him inside a shipping container. When Kasper entered several days later to talk to Jonah again, Chiquita stood guard outside the open door. Plot Vein Arc .]] Chiquita accompanied Kasper when he delivered a shipment of VL MICA missiles to Koko at sea and stayed next to him when he was on board the Atlas. She was greeted by Valmet but did not respond verbally as she was wearing her , instead flashing an with her left hand. When Kasper headed into the ship to use the men's room, she initially stayed outside but quickly entered and stopped Jonah from stabbing Kasper, who had used the urinal next to him. To prove that the knife he had tried to use was ineffective, she bent its blade with her hands and broke it. Afterwards she escorted Jonah when Kasper left, coolly greeting Lehm when she saw him on deck. Kasper in Asia Arc While in Southeast Asia Kasper wrapped up a difficult negotiating session, after which it began to rain heavily. Chiquita comforted him as she sensed that it had been worse than he had let on. Because of the rain Kasper decided that the group should have lunch to wait out the storm. Before they began their meal Kasper informed everyone that R was killed in action against the CIA. Chiquita led the other bodyguards in raising their glasses in a toast to R before digging in. During the meal she wondered how Tojo and Jonah were doing before asking Kasper why business had been slow. This led him to explain to his bodyguards that HCLI was being impeded by a company who he suspected was ghosts forgotten by the Japanese government. .]] Following the meal Kasper commented that the storm was over but Chiquita pointed out that they had seen a cloudburst, signaling the onset of a typhoon. Kasper took this as a good omen and decided to launch the operation against their opponents, revealing that Koko would be assisting them. That night in the midst of the typhoon, Chiquita briefed the other bodyguards on their target, Korwit Nualkhair, who was vacationing at his family's summer villa. They donned masks decorated with a skull pattern and armed themselves with silenced pistols to carry out the assassination. The assassination is expanded on in the anime. Chiquita personally shot Korwit after the others took out three of his friends. The deaths were then staged up to appear to have been caused by a robbery.Episode 16 Kasper and Jonah Arc Kasper and Koko met at Narita International Airport, where Chiquita stood next to Lehm but did not talk to him. She and the other bodyguards were surprised when Kasper agreed to take Jonah to see the three orphans he had taken charge of. In the anime she agreed with Koko's decision to wait at a cafe for Jonah and Kasper. Following their return, she sat with Valmet while appearing to notice Lehm, who was seated behind her. Castle of Lies Arc .]] Chiquita remained while the other bodyguards left Kasper to negotiate with Kurosaka in a hotel room in Jakarta. On the pretext of opening her briefcase to retrieve some papers, Kurosaka swiftly drew a katana disguised as her belt and attempted an attack on Kasper. However Chiquita, who was standing behind him, deflected it by throwing up her right foot. Kurosaka attempted a follow up attack but Chiquita maintained her forward momentum and drove her boot into Kurosaka, kicking her over. She then jolted Kasper out of his paralysis by pointing out that Kurosaka had just tried to kill him as she drew her pistol and shot her. After the other bodyguards rushed in, she reprimanded Poe for missing the katana when he had checked Kurosaka and was shocked that the sole of her boot had been sliced off. Kasper and his bodyguards quickly scrambled and leave and he directed them to take out any enemy that they encounter. When Poe spotted other members of the SR Unit waiting in a stairwell at the end of a corridor he opened fire to pin them down, allowing Chiquita to dash forward and took down all of the operatives with her knife. When Kasper arrived on the scene and calmly commented that combat can be unforgiving and that his people have seen a lot, a bloodied Chiquita observed that he looked happy and he confirmed that he was, as he had really wanted to fight the SR Unit. When he stated that Yosuke Hinoki needed to try harder, Chiquita wondered how he ended up like this. The bodyguards encountered more members of the SR Unit as they continued their escape from the hotel but got away with no casualties. New World Arc War Monger Arc Century of Shame Arc Anime and manga differences Kasper in Asia Arc *She was waiting with Kasper in the lobby of a Jakarta hotel with the rest of the bodyguards scattered around them before he received word from Colonel Nualkhair's aide. Omissions Castle of Lies Arc *She was not as upset at the damage done to her boot with the belt katana and mentioned that it has an anti-nail plate embedded in it.Chapter 46 Trivia *Chiquita placed 5th in a character in a poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012.http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ *When Chiquita left Koko's Squad is not clear. However, the opening sequence for Season 2 shows the squad with her, Valmet, and Echo. *She and Valmet share several similarities **Both are among Koko's earliest bodyguards. **Both skilled knife fighters **Physically, both have prominent tattoos featuring a cross in the design and have relatively large breasts. **Both are very close to their respective bosses. *The word "Chiquita" is a Spanish slang word for "very small". This is quite the contradiction considering Chiquita's size. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kasper Hekmatyar's bodyguards Category:Koko's Squad